


Overjoyed

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin arrives at the village and gets a surprise. The Sorcerer continues to visit Morgana.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>214. Dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overjoyed

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Overjoyed  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none here  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Lancelot, Morgana, Morgause, The Sorcerer, Agravaine, Merrilea Britton (see notes), Alice, Original Characters  
**Summary:** Merlin arrives at the village and gets a surprise. The Sorcerer continues to visit Morgana.  
**Warnings:** minor character illness  
**Word Count:** 795  
**Prompt:** 214\. Dancing  
**Author's Notes:**  
[Merrilea Britton](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7070647)  
Magick, Destiny and Doom #5

**Overjoyed**

The sun was setting when Merlin and Lancelot reached the village of Pence. Merlin looked around for the physicians house because Gaius had told Merlin to go straight to the physician's house when he got there.

Merlin stopped his horse near the edge of the field where a woman was working. “Excuse me, I’m looking for the physician.”

The woman looked at them both and saw the red cloak on Lancelot. She pointed to the house at the end of the row.

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled and turned his horse in the direction of the house.

Merlin and Lancelot dismounted and knocked on the door.

A grey haired man opened the door. “Who are you?”

“I’m the physician you sent for.” Merlin held up his medicine bag.

“Can’t be. You’re too young to be the Court Physician.” The man turned and looked into the room behind him. “You said the Court Physician was an old man. This one here is barely shaving.”

Lancelot chuckled under his breath.

The man was pushed out of the doorway and a woman appeared. She looked at Merlin with piercing blue eyes. She pushed her graying ginger behind her ear and smiled.

“Merlin! I was expecting Gaius. Did he come with you?” The woman looked past them towards the horses.

“No. He sent me in his place.” Merlin looked at Lancelot. “Lancelot, this is Merrilea. She is an acquaintance of Gaius from his days before the Great Purge.” He looked back at Merrilea. “Why did you send for Gaius when you have the ability to heal with magick?”

“For her.” Merrilea opened the door wider so that Merlin could see. “She wanted him to come.”

“Alice?” Merlin entered the house and went to kneel next to the bed where Alice was laying.

“He didn’t come, did he?” Alice said weakly. “I wanted to see him one last time before…”        

Merlin stood up and faced the other woman. “Why didn’t you just seen word to him that she was dying?”

“I’m not the only one with a warrant on my head for sorcery.” Merrilea shook her head. “What would your King do to him if he knew he was going to meet a sorceress?”

Merlin looked at the floor. He didn’t need to answer the question.

At the Dark Tower, Morgause was in the mood to celebrate. She had every musician she could find come to the tower. Tables were laid with food and spirits. Several of the servants and the guards were dancing in the courtyard.

“Just think, sister, this time next month, we will be celebrating our victory in Camelot.” Morgause held out her goblet for a servant to refill.

“I don’t think you should be so confident, Morgause. We haven’t seen the troops or supplies that King Lot promised you yet.” Morgana looked at the contents of the goblet in her hand. “I’ve had enough of this. I’m going to bed.”

“Have it your way for now, Morgana.” Morgause laughed. “But you shall see that I was right when we enter the gates of Camelot victorious.”

Morgana put the goblet down on a table as she walked into the tower to go to bed. She walked the dark stairs in silence and entered her room. With a wave of her hand, she lit the candles and dropped onto the bed.

“Morgause should heed your advice.” A voice from the shadows said.

“You again. Now what do you want?” Morgana sat up and glared towards the sound of the voice.

“Emrys is close.” The voice warned “He will be here in two days. Be ready when he arrives. He will not give you time to prepare once he steps into the courtyard below.”

Morgana squinted as she tried to see the man in the corner. “Why should I believe you?”

“Don’t and you will die then Camelot will remain in Arthur’s hands. It is your choice.”

A cold wind blew out all the candles in the wind. Morgana pulled a pillow from the bed and hugged it. The chill of the wind was not what was making her shiver. It was fear.

The sorcerer staggered from the standing stones into Agravaine’s arms. “Thank you. I just need to rest.”

“Any progress?” Agravaine asked as he helped him sit and passed the man a water skin.

The sorcerer nodded. “Morgana is terrified. I couldn’t reach Emrys. He’s on the move again.”

“Rest then try to make contact. We need them both off balance for the plan to work.” Agravaine sat down. “Soon it will be time to give Morgause the bad news.”

The sorcerer laughed. “You are enjoying this more than you should. The next thing I expect is for you to dance for joy.”

Agravaine chuckled. “I just might!”   


End file.
